1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sublifter for use in press-bending sheet-like workpieces.
2. Prior Art
If workpieces of different materials are bent at the edges of the workpieces differ with each material, and the dimensions of the edges vary when the workpieces are released to their free state. When a workpiece is then placed in a bending die in which the workpiece is to be located with reference to its edge, if the position of the edge varies even to a slight degree poor quality in the final product will result. With the conventional practice of employing a guide gauge fixedly mounted on a lifter for positioning the workpiece, it has been necessary to loosen a bolt that fastens the guide gauge and reposition the guide gauge for each different workpiece material to avoid this problem.